


Just Another Flirt

by LynsFantasy



Series: Lotor Ship Week 2018 (by Laina) [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bad Flirting, Clubbing, Drinking, Flirting, Lotor Ship Week 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynsFantasy/pseuds/LynsFantasy
Summary: Seeing some guy trying to flirt with Acxa wasn't a new experience for Lotor. He knew what to do here: Step in, flirt with the guy to make him uncomfortable, and watch him leave.He doesn't have a backup plan for what to do if the guylikesLotor's flirting.(For Lotor Ship Week, Day 7: Free Day)





	Just Another Flirt

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Lotor Ship Week 2018](http://harmonia-circle.tumblr.com/post/173678278656/starting-june-25th-and-ending-july-1st-we-invite)
> 
> Warning for legal drinking and very, very terrible flirting.

The local LGBT-friendly club was fairly busy, but thankfully not too crowded as Lotor, Acxa, Ezor, Zethrid, and Narti made their way inside. They liked to come here about every week or so to unwind and have a good time together. They found a corner booth table to claim as their own, getting drinks to start off their night. Acxa was their designated driver tonight, so she got a soda, but the rest of them got a little alcohol so that they could relax and have fun.

After a couple drinks, Ezor led Narti to an unoccupied corner of the dancefloor so that they could dance together, just the two of them. Zethrid headed off who-knows-where, probably looking for a cute girl to chat up. Lotor similarly stepped away from the table, leaving it under Acxa’s watch while he headed off to the dancefloor.

A few songs later, Lotor decided that he wanted to rest. He wasn’t tired yet, but no one on the dancefloor had caught his eye, so he figured now was as good a time as any to get a second drink and sit out a few songs. As he approached the table, though, he noticed that Acxa wasn’t alone. There was an unfamiliar young man who was apparently trying to chat her up.

“Those drinks look nice, but I’m only thirsty for you, babe,” the boy said to Acxa as Lotor drew close enough to hear. He gave a wink like he was trying to be suave. Acxa rolled her eyes and looked over to Lotor with an ‘ _are you going to do something about this, or are you waiting for me to punch him?_ ’ expression, but apparently the boy wasn’t done yet, as he continued with, “You look 24. 24 karat gold, that is.”

As amusing as it would be to let this continue until Acxa inevitably decked this poor kid, Lotor doubted that the bouncers would be quite so amused, so he decided to step in. Sliding up beside the boy, Lotor snaked an arm around his waist, leaned in close, and ‘seductively’ murmured, “Is flirting the only thing your mouth sucks at?”

The boy turned and looked up, and Lotor was rather impressed by his deep blue eyes. Instead of looking offended or disgusted and pulling away like Lotor expected, he leaned slightly toward Lotor and shot back, “Buy me a drink, and maybe I’ll show you.”

Honestly, that was the last thing Lotor could have guessed the boy would do. He raised an eyebrow at him. “Weren’t you just trying to flirt with my friend here?” he asked skeptically.

“What can I say? I’m bi, not biased.” A wicked smirk played across the boy’s mouth. “And really, you’re such a gentleman. Maybe you could teach me some manners. After all, I’m such a _bad boy_.”

Lotor wasn’t sure what to think of that. He laughed incredulously, letting go of the kid. “Ah, well, I believe the answer would be no. Please refrain from making any further advances on my friend.”

The boy pouted, looking up at Lotor with his expressive blue eyes, and Lotor felt oddly enticed by his gaze. “Oh, c’mon babe, I’m just playing around. I can be plenty good for you if that’s what you want.” He brought a hand up to cup the side of Lotor’s face. “Just tell me what you need.”

Strangely enough, Lotor didn’t pull away from the boy’s touch. He found himself rather intrigued. Never before had someone responded like _this_ to Lotor’s attempts at getting guys to stop flirting with his friends. He found himself wondering who this boy was. Still, he hesitated. This kid was clearly just a flirt. There was no reason for Lotor to waste any time with him.

“Still with me?” The boy brought both hands to Lotor’s waist. “Do you have a name, or should I call you ‘mine’?”

It was one of the oldest and dumbest pickup lines in the book, yet Lotor felt almost flustered. This boy was honestly adorable, looking up at Lotor with such sincere interest and eagerness that Lotor found himself answering, “My name is Lotor. And yours?”

“I’m Loverboy Lance,” the boy said with a smirk. Then he cracked up, as if aware of how bad that really was. “I mean, my name is Lance.”

“I see…” Lotor hesitated for a moment longer, but… well, it wasn’t like he had any other leads on potential partners, so sure, why not give this boy half a chance? “Do you still want that drink? Because I think I would like to hear more about you, Loverboy.”

Lance grinned, and Lotor immediately wanted to do whatever it took to see that smile more often. “Absolutely. Lead the way.”

~*~*~*~

Lotor awoke the next morning with a thankfully only mild headache and a long string of notifications from Loverboy <3 on his phone. It took him a moment to remember, but then he recalled his time at the club the night before. He and Lance had talked for a while and exchanged numbers, and now it seemed that Lance was still very much interested in talking more.

Phone still in hand, Lotor made his way to the kitchen. There, Acxa was already up and preparing breakfast. Lotor gave her a weak greeting, focusing most of his energy on a reply to Lance.

“Who are you texting?” Acxa asked, breaking Lotor’s train of thought.

“Lance,” Lotor admitted. “The boy from last night.”

“The one who tried to flirt with me?” Acxa asked incredulously. “You’re interested in _him_?”

Lotor shrugged, unsure what to say to that. Yeah, Lance was flirty, but there was something about him that had caught Lotor’s interest, and Lotor wanted to know more. “I only exchanged numbers with him. It’s not like there’s any commitment here. To be honest, we’ll probably stop talking after a few days. I just wanted to know more about him, that’s all.”

 

As it turned out, they kept talking for a _lot_ longer than a few days.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I really wanted to write Lancelot at least _once_ this week. I had something else planned, but it's turning out to be a longer project than I expected, so I hope this is alright! I had fun with it. Please, comment to let me know that you think, and leave kudos if you enjoyed it!


End file.
